Invacion
by qaz753
Summary: Todo comenso como un juego, un inocente viaje de promoción al mundo de Saito, pero cuando Louise se equivoca en el punto de llegada termina poniendo a Halkigenia a la vista del mago mas poderoso del mundo, ¿que ocurre cuando dos civilizaciones completamente separadas chocan entre si?
1. Chapter 1

**INVACION.**

Disclaimer: todo lo que tenga derechos de autor en esta historia le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños vivos o no.

capitulo 1:

Todo comenzó como un juego...

* * *

Un día completamente normal con cientos de réplicas en universos paralelos en que los avatares de las convergencias armónicas y resonancias de los planos intercalados del continuo espacio tiempo un joven llamado Hiraga Saito se encontraba en el patio de una cierta academia de magia, esperando, junto con los amigos que había hecho después de su llegada a ese extraño mundo esperando a que su esposa terminara la invocación de un portal hacia Tokio.

Bien, creo que hacen falta algunas explicaciones, ha pasado un año desde el matrimonio de Louise y Saito, en una nota, todavía no han tenido hijos.

Durante su luna de miel la pareja visito el mundo del chico, a la familia de este y la ciudad en que él vivía, pero tuvieron que regresar apresuradamente debido a que para salvar a Halkigenia Saito había tenido que robar un prototipo de avión militar que estaba destinado a emplearse durante la tercera guerra mundial y había volado directo hacia una distorsión mágica en el espacio tiempo configurada por el alineamiento del sol la luna y la tierra también conocido como eclipse solar, (ni se les ocurra cuestionar la lógica de eso) y por consiguiente es el hombre más buscado de Japón.

Pero luego la tercera guerra mundial con todo su horror estallo, forzando a Japón a dejar de lado asuntos de menor nivel como un posible espía que robo un avión para centrarse en los esfuerzos de guerra.

La guerra termino un par de meses después de eso con un montón de fenómenos inexplicables, bordeando lo sobrenatural saltando en todos lados como por ejemplo la aparición a nivel planetario de huesos y anillos gigantes de oro solido cosa que enterró un pequeño caso como el de Saito debajo de montañas de investigaciones más nuevas y productivas.

En cuanto a la academia de magia, la promoción a la que Louise pertenecía estaba ya a punto de graduarse y aunque en la práctica la bruja del vacío había dejado de lado sus estudios todavía era una estudiante lo que significaba que debía tomar parte en una cierta cantidad de eventos académicos, y uno de los que nadie quiere perderse era el viaje de promoción.

Mientras se discutía de a donde viajarían ese año entre los lugares turísticos más recurrentes de Halkigenia infaliblemente salió a flote el tema del mundo de Saito, el lugar mas exótico y desconocido para ellos, por supuesto todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Saito tenía un ligero mal presentimiento al respecto pero lo ahogo racionalizando el hecho de que los investigadores seguramente estarían abrumados investigando todos los demás casos de la tercera guerra y se habrían olvidado ya de él, además de la idea de llevar las chicas de la academia a Akihabara y convencerlas de que se pusieran cosplays de queen of blades era muy tentador.

Así llegamos a este día, el día en que algo que empezó de forma tan inocente como un viaje de promoción se convertiría en la llave que traería el apocalipsis a Halkigenia, a un nivel que ni los elfos ni el dragón ancestral ni ningún otro desastre propio de su mundo pudiera jamás alcanzar, el momento perfecto para los dioses del azar para decirle FUCK YOU! a todos ellos.

Y ahora me estoy adelantando más de la cuenta, como dije en el patio de la academia se encontraban reunidos aquellos que iban a ir en el viaje: Louise, recitando el inacabable conjuro del vacío World Door; Saito, esperando impaciente por regresar nuevamente a su mundo, uno llega a extrañar seriamente comodidades del siglo XXI como la luz eléctrica, plomería y papel higiénico; Kirche, Guiche, Montmorency, Malicorne, Siesta, personajes de relleno y sin nombre y el profesor Colbert, todos vestidos con ropas proporcionadas por Saito para que no resalten demasiado y finalmente Tiffania, quien tenía más que ropa normal un disfraz al estilo chica-vaquero, como excusa para llevar un sombrero de alas muy amplias para ocultar sus orejas de elfo.

-en mi mundo de plano no hay elfos. –explico Saito, cuando Tiffania le dijo que no tenía problemas con que la gente la mirara con cierto resentimiento por su ascendencia. –si descubrieran que no eres de la misma especie que nosotros no pasaría ni media hora antes de que los científicos estuvieran encima de ti tratando de estudiarte.

_EAIWIS MALERUM SELENDAE TERREA NIPON TRANSLADO __**WORLD DOOR!**_ –DIJO Louise mientras terminaba la invocación del portal hacia aquel mundo.

-¡está listo, todos pasen! –indico Saito, siendo el uno de los últimos en hacerlo ya que estaba esperando a que Louise lo hiciera.

-wow, ¿este es el mundo de mi abuelo Saito-san, los edificios lucen tan extraños? –dijo Siesta mirando alrededor.

Había aparecido en medio de una calle con muy pocas personas a la distancia, no lo aclare, pero hicieron el viaje de madrugada para evitar ojos curiosos en la medida de lo posible, estaban en un área de edificios comerciales, la inexistencia de cantinas o casinos implicaba la inexistencia también de sus parroquianos saliendo a estas horas de sus actividades nocturnas, en resumen una entrada limpia y discreta, o eso creían.

-sí, este es definitivamente el país del que provenía tu abuelo Siesta, ese es mi mundo. –dijo Saito.

-estas seguro Saito, la última vez que vinimos, no me acuerdo haber visto latas de basura que se movieran solas. –dijo Louise.

-eh?

Dos barriles grandes, de color blanco, con un cepillo giratorio debajo de ellos se desplazaban por la vereda recogiendo la basura que estuviera tirada.

-¿Qué son esos? –pegunto el profesor Colbert enunciando lo que todos tenían en mente.

-parecen robot limpiadores, hace un par de años trataron de implementarlos en Tokio para reducir costos, pero tuvieron que dejarlo porque se los robaban todo el tiempo.

-bueno, pero acá hay dos de esos. –dijo Kirche.

-¿no habremos terminado en algún otro lado? –pregunto Guiche.

-¡imposible! –dijo Louise. –hice exactamente lo mismo que la última vez que vine con Saito, esto está más allá de cualquier error.

-Reconócelo cero, te equivocabas antes de ser maga del vacío, nada impide que te equivoques siéndolo. –dijo un personaje de relleno.

-¿quieres que me equivoque mientras intento transmutar tu cráneo en oro Richard? –pregunto Louise, haciendo que el chico diera un paso atrás instintivamente.

-Louise no se equivocó, le pedí que buscara un lugar poco transitado así que estamos en otra parte de la ciudad, pero en definitiva estamos en el mismo país. –dijo Saito sacando su celular, que había sacado de su largo confinamiento para esta ocasión. –en todo caso puedo averiguar rápidamente donde nos encontramos. –dijo apretando unas teclas para acceder a la función de mapas en su celular.

Saito hizo silencio al ver el lugar en que la flecha estaba marcando, sin palabras.

-y bien ¿Dónde estamos?

-"..."

-¡Saito!

-¡Louise, alguna vez te eh dicho que eres la maga más grandiosa da todos los tiempos!

-no pero ya era hora de que lo hicieras, ¿Dónde estamos?

-estamos uso 20 kilómetros al este de Tokio, este lugar se llama Ciudad Academia, la gran ciudad de la ciencia y la tecnología, esto prácticamente como otro mundo dentro de los muros de la ciudad.

**Mientras Tanto.**

Aleister Crowley estaba emocionado, por primera vez en más tiempo de lo que podía recordar estaba auténticamente entusiasmado con lo que acababa de ver, tanto así que se le erizaba el pelo en los brazos, como los niños impacientes para arrancarle el papel a los regalos de navidad.

*Anormalidad espacio temporal detectada en el distrito 7 sector 35*

*intrusos detectados en el distrito 7 sector 35, número estimado 20*

Fueron anuncios de una voz de computadora, Aleister no necesitaba ese anuncio, lo estaba viendo, un grupo extraño de jóvenes y un hombre de mediana edad habían aparecido de la nada, con lo que obviamente parecía magia pero ignorando la teoría del ídolo para lograrlo.

-Demasiado fascinante. –era todo lo que podía pensar Aleister.

Por algún motivo el chico que estaba al frente del grupo le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba ubicar de donde lo había visto antes.

-computadora, realiza una recolección de material genético discreta de los sujetos, realiza análisis espectrales de la anomalía, y contacta a Aiwass.

-¿tanto ha decaído tu instinto como para necesitar que una computadora me contacte Aleister? –pregunto Aiwass apareciendo del aire en ese momento.

-oh! Ya estabas acá, supongo que me distraje un poco más de lo normal con los eventos resientes. –dijo Aleister, mientras se podía ver un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

Aiwass sinceramente se sorprendió, no solo porque Aleister admitió haber estado distraído, sino por el brillo de los ojos que este poseía, ese brillo jovial que no había visto en más de 100 años, la mirada de su viejo amigo, el niño que ahogo un gato para demostrar que no tiene 7 vidas, que perdió la virginidad con una sirvienta a los 14 en la cama de su madre y cuyo principio de vida había sido "haz lo que quieras", aquel al que el creía haber visto morir y nunca regresar estaba frente a él, nuevamente.

-¿para qué me llamaste, viejo amigo? –pregunto el ángel artificial.

-oh, tú ya debes saberlo, ¿Qué me puedes decir de nuestros pequeños invitados?

-son humanos interesantes todos ellos, bueno, la rubia no es exactamente lo que llamarías humana supongo, pero si quieres un concejo, préstale algo de atención en especial a la pequeña color de rosa, te llevaras una sorpresa. –Contesto el ángel, -por otro lado, ¿piensas reportar al gobierno japonés que tienes a su "MAS BUSCADO"?

Aleister levanto la ceja como si no entendiera, y luego hecho una mirada más a la imagen. –con razón me resultaba tan familiar ese muchacho, me estoy poniendo viejo. –dijo el gran mago.

Aleister sonrió ampliamente, tenía un nuevo proyecto, algo totalmente desconocido en lo que meter las manos, y estaba impaciente.

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES**

Era sábado por la mañana, y en cierto restaurante familiar se encontraban cuatro chicas comiendo y discutiendo animadamente, buena más bien tres estaban discutiendo y una estaba comiendo helado.

-vamos Misaka-san, tienes que decirnos, como se llama ese chico con el que estabas andando el otro día.

-¿Qué chico Saten-san?

-oh vamos, no puedes ocultarlo, hay un chico que te tiene rendida, para quien eran esas galletas del hace un tiempo también.

-eh...Saten-san!

-no eso no es posible, mi Onee-sama no se reduciría a andar junto a seres tan incivilizados y primitivos, además. –Kuroko salta para abrazarse a Mikoto. –la única forma de amor permitida aquí se llama Yuri ***GRUUIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG* **y Kuroko resulto frita en el aire antes de acercarse a Misaka demasiado.

-diablos Kuroko, ¿no puede pasar una hora sin que intentes hacer eso? –se quejó Misaka. –además, ¿Por qué cada vez que surge esta conversación yo estoy en el centro? ¡Saten! ¡Seguro que tú tienes un harem! ¿no es verdad? Y lo mantienes oculto de nosotras con tu mente maquiavélica. Si, así es, no es verdad Saten. –ataco la castaña.

La pelinegra se puso de pie y levanto la mano derecha como si estuviera juramentando. –Juro solemnemente que yo solo soy fiel a las bragas de Uiharu y si es mentira que se extinga Gekota. –dijo la chica.

Uiharu entonces se atraganto y hecho el helado que tenía en la boca por la nariz. -¡Saten san!

-Saten, no debes jurar por gekota en vano.

-lo siento lo siento, pero me debo a la verdad.

-¿así? Y que hay de ese chico de pelo negro puntiagudo con el que te vi andando el otro día, Saten-san. –dijo Uiharu con tono vengativo. –te veías muy feliz a su lado.

-qu-que? No es eso, él es un recién llegado a la ciudad y estaba indicándole los lugares importantes, no es nada romántico. –dijo satén poniéndose a la defensiva.

-solo te debes a la verdad eh? –Misaka encontró lo que buscaba. -¿Quién es él? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? ¿Ya lo han hecho? Dime, dime.

-nada de eso, lo juro.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Saten. –seguro que es su novio. –dijo Uiharu.

-por supuesto que no.

-¿no vas a contestar? –pregunto Misaka.

-Eh? Sí. –la chica saca su teléfono. –Moshi-moshi.

Hay silencio de parte de Saten por un momento.

-¡eh! ¡Sai... espera un momento... no, no vengas yo voy para allá... no te muevas! –la chica colgó el teléfono. –lo siento chicas, surgió algo tengo que ir. –dijo satén y salió a la carrera.

-tal vez de verdad era su novio.

* * *

Saten corrió durante un rato y se detuvo un poco antes de llegar al punto al que le habían dicho para revisar que no la estuvieran siguiendo, en especial Kuroko, después de todo no quería que alguien importante para ella terminara en la cárcel.

Después de confirmar que nadie la estaba siguiendo la chica continúo hacia el lugar.

Hay se encontraba en el parque que le había señalado, tanto tiempo que no lo había visto pero seguía igual que siempre, hasta el mismo tipo de ropa que acostumbraba.

Camino con paso firme hacia él.

-Hola Saten ha sido tiempo... D' ouch. –Saten le metió una patada con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago al chico.

-¡acaso eres un idiota Saito-Onii-san!

* * *

bueno, esto es un principio, díganme si vale la pena continuar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: mordiendo el anzuelo**

-¡acaso eres un idiota Saito-Onii-san!

-¡Saito! –salto preocupada Louise al ver el repentino ataque que había recibido el chico, el resto de los miembros del grupo que también estaban reunidos en el parque se pusieron en guardia.

Saten al acercarse no se había dado cuenta de que tanta gente estaba ahí, ella solo había visto a Saito.

-¿qui-quienes son ustedes? –dijo Saten empezando a asustarse, después de todo, Saito estaba etiquetado como espía enemigo, ellos podían ser peligrosos.

-eso quisiera preguntarte a ti, ¿Quién eres y por qué pateaste a mi esposo?

-¿espo...?

-basta Louise, está bien, ella es Saten Ruiko, mi prima, Saten, ella es Louise mi esposa, y ellos son sus compañeros de escuela.

-¿te-te casaste? Ella, ellos... –Saten congio a Saito del cuello y lo llevo aparte, para hablar con él en voz baja.

-¿ellos son los que te secuestraron verdad? Tu- tú no puedes haber hecho esto adrede, te están extorsionando ¿verdad?, necesitas que te ayude a escapar o algo por el estilo, sabes que no tienes que quedarte con ellos.

-Saten-chan, no te pongas histérica por favor, los investigadores están equivocados, no soy un terrorista ni un espía, ese avión lo tuve que robar por un bien mayor. –dijo Saito tratando de sonar convincente.

-¿un bien mayor? ¿Qué?

-no puedo decirte, es más, no me creerías por más que te lo explicara, pero entiende esto, mucha gente habría sufrido o muerto si no hacia lo que hice.

Saten miro en los ojos de su primo, y vio sinceridad. -¿estuviste involucrado en la tercera guerra mundial?

Saito sabía que esta pregunta venia, y decidió utilizar eso como una excusa creíble en lugar de la verdad increíble. –así es. –dijo. –pero no puedo decirte más.

-¿para qué me llamaste, que necesitas que haga? –pregunto nerviosa la chica.

-la verdad, hemos venido en plan turístico, solo quería saber si podías mostrarnos la ciudad. –contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

-eh... eh? –Saten le dio un coscorrón. –eres un fugitivo buscado, y has venido a esta ciudad a pasearte, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es eso para ti?

-no tienes que preocuparte, si me persiguen, digamos que puedo desaparecer bastante rápido, y tú puedes simplemente decir que yo te estaba extorsionando y saldrás limpia.

-me resulta difícil creer que seas tan idiota, está bien, les mostrare la ciudad, pero si pasa algo, no me culpes.

-¡gracias Saten!

-¡¿Y Qué es eso de que te Casaste?!

-larga historia, muito muy larga historia.

-ejem* si ya terminaron. –Saito se volteo, hay estaba Louise, esperando.

Saten miro a la chica, Saito dijo que era su esposa, por donde la vieras no lo parecía, simplemente no lo parecía.

-Louise ¿verdad?

-Así es, ¿Saten?

La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras extendía una mano.

Saito luego de eso presento a Saten al resto del grupo, Saten no pudo evitar notar que todos lucían occidentales, preguntándose donde rayos había estado Saito todo el tiempo que había desaparecido, uno de ellos se le escapo la palabra Tristein, pero eso no servía de mucho para Saten.

-si quieren que les enseñe la ciudad deberíamos empezar ahora, ciudad academia tiene algunos lugares bastante impresionantes para ver así que... –dijo mientras se ponían en marcha.

-¿Qué tan grande es esta ciudad señorita Saten? –pregunto Colbert mientras caminaban a la estación de autobús.

-la última vez que escuche éramos ocho millones de habitantes, el 80% estudiantes. –contesto Saten.

-¡¿8 millones?!

-eh... si, ¿por? –pregunto un poco sorprendida por la reacción del profesor.

Saito intervino. –veras ellos vienen de un país poco habitado, dudo que tenga más de 8 millones la nación completa, además su tecnología es muy poco desarrollada incluso para el mundo exterior.

-¿Cómo entonces entraron a la ciudad?

-este...

-no me vas a decir ¿verdad?

La cara de Saito respondió a esa pregunta.

Cuando llego un autobús automático Saten los hizo abordar, incluso Saito estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que el autobús no tuviera ningún tipo de mecanismo de conducción manual en absoluto, ni volante ni nada, así que Saten no encontró tan extrañas las reacciones de los demás del grupo, aunque ellos estaban más sorprendidos de que el vehículo se desplazase sin caballos en primer lugar.

El primer destino del autobús era la entrada al distrito 22, la ciudad subterránea, durante el viaje Saten tuvo que explicarles varias cosas, como por ejemplo que la ciudad presentaba unos 30 años de adelanto tecnológico con respecto al resto del mundo y les dio una explicación para novatos acerca del desarrollo de poderes esper, que era el eje central de las actividades de la ciudad.

Varias caras de shock pudieron ser vistas entre los estudiantes al enterarse que en esa ciudad cualquiera podía unirse al programa y empezar a desarrollar poderes sobrenaturales, Saten pensó que eso era porque no creían que los poderes sobrenaturales fueran posibles en primer lugar, pero en realidad era un por un tabú religioso que estos tenían.

-debí inscribirme en esta ciudad cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora tendría poderes sobrenaturales. –dijo Saito, olvidándose que el tenia poderes sobrenaturales para empezar.

-bueno, no todos desarrollan poderes, el 30% de los que se inscriben en el programa nunca superan el nivel 0. –dijo Saten.

-nivel 0?

-es lo mismo que decir alguien que ha pasado por el programa pero no manifiesta ningún poder, es casi lo mismo que una persona normal del mundo exterior, luego de eso vienen los niveles 1, tienen poderes pero a las duras penas pueden empezar a demostrarlos, por ejemplo un aerohand puede crear una pequeña briza y mover hojas o pedazos pequeños de papel con ese nivel.

Luego vienen los niveles 2, pueden crear viento tan fuerte como para derribar a una persona si se esfuerzan, incluso podrían intentar usar esos poderes para volar, en el nivel tres pueden descarrilar un carro sin mucho esfuerzo a partir de ese nivel empiezas a ser considerado como de la nobleza.

Luego de eso vienen los verdaderos poderosos, los del nivel cuatro son la elite de los espers, en el caso del aerohand es capaz de lanzar autobuses por el aire como si no fueran nada, o incluso lanzar antenas parabólicas hasta el espacio exterior con una serie de punto de aplicación simultáneos, y finalmente el nivel 5.

Los niveles 5 son humanos con poderes que parecen semidivinos, existen solo 7 en el mundo, un Aerohand que alcanzara el nivel 5 sería capaz de controlar todas las corrientes de viento en áreas enormes, como por ejemplo toda la ciudad, la capacidad de crear huracanes y tornados, son literalmente ejércitos de una sola persona. –dijo Saten con voz soñadora.

-usted en qué nivel esta señorita Saten. –pregunto Colbert.

-¿yo? Solo una nivel 0 aerohand.

Bastantes caras de alivio se vieron entre ellos, pronto hubo oscuridad sin embargo que asusto a los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa donde estamos entrando?

-relájense, el distrito 22 es una ciudad subterránea, miren por las ventanas, es bastante impresionante.

Pronto las luces regresaron, y vieron que estaban en una enorme estructura que era una caverna artificial, habían réplicas de los rascacielos de la superficie suspendidos boca abajo del techo y autopistas suspendidas que viajaban de un lado al otro, todos los edificios tenían luces llamativas, aunque era de día parecía un área de vida nocturna.

Pero por supuesto, en ciudad academia no existen muchos entretenimientos para adultos como discotecas casinos o bares, así que el lugar estaba lleno de cosas más inocentes como spas restaurantes y Karaokes.

En el fondo del distrito había un gran parque con árboles y césped, para mantenerlo existían lámparas que generaban luz solar falsa por todas partes, en medio del parque una laguna artificial bastante grande, en conjunto cada parte del distrito 22 parecía un refugio de la humanidad en una película de ciencia ficción.

Amo ver las caras de quienes ven este lugar por primera vez. –dijo Saten, todos estaban con las quijadas desencajadas de lo grande que habían abierto la boca.

-¿Qué clase de magia necesitaron para construir esto? –dijo Louise.

-si, a que parece imposible, los ingenieros que hicieron esto debieron volverse locos pensando en cómo se sostendría todo.

El autobús llego a una parada en la parte media de la ciudad subterránea, hay bajaron, incluso en los niveles subterráneos los robots de limpieza estaban por todos lados, además de eso un robot con forma de perro y una trompa de elefante empezó a seguirlos.

-oye Saten, ¿Qué clase de robot es este?

-parece una mascota artificial, para los que no tienen espacio para perros de verdad, pero nunca había visto ese modelo antes. –dijo Saten.

El grupo empezó a pasear por el área, muchas preguntas más fueron formuladas por todos y Saten contesto en la medida de lo posible a cada una de ellas.

En eso una chica que aparentaba unos 12 años de edad que vestía un suéter de lana que además cumplía la función de falda que exhibía sus piernas a una altura muy peligrosa les interrumpió en su camino.

-¡felicitaciones ustedes han súper-ganado la oportunidad de probar el beta del más nuevo MMORPG de la súper compañía Nevada, "Scroll-craft Online"! –dijo la chica.

-¡un videojuego de ciudad academia! –dijo Saito emocionado.

-¿Cómo es que no había escuchado acerca de ese juego? –dijo Saten levantando una ceja.

-es que el desarrollo del juego fue hecho en súper-secreto, la campaña publicitaria recién empieza desde hoy. –dijo la chica.

-¿Saito que es eso de MMPGS o lo que sea? –pregunto Louise.

-bueno un MMORPG es...

-es un super juego de inmersión total, es como si super entraran a un mundo diferente cuando están super jugando. –explico la chica.

Saten se inclinó y le dijo a Saito en voz baja. –no sé qué tan seguro sea meterse en uno de esos juegos para ti.

-no te preocupes Saten, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

-que no nos demos cuenta si el anti-skill viene a por ti mientras estás jugando.

-no seas paranoica ¡vamos! ¡Vamos!

-vienen, que bueno, vengan por aquí

La chica los llevo a uno de los edificios, donde subieron un par de niveles y llegaron a una típica tienda de videojuegos, habían aparadores con consolas, juegos, mandos de remplazo, figurines de los personajes de los juegos, posters y demás cosas, además había una serie de sofás, en una de las sillas había una chica vestida en un Jersey rosa, parecía dormida, tenía un anillo que envolvía su cabeza tapando sus ojos.

La chica del suéter de lana las dio a cada uno de ellos un anillo similar al que llevaba la chica durmiendo en el sofá.

-como dije, un MMORPG es un juego de inmersión total, es casi lo mismo que un sueño, para jugarlo, deben sentarse en esos sofás y ponerse estos rute adores neurales para conectarse en el juego, dentro del juego los está esperando Tachikubo-chan, ella les indicara como jugar.- les indico con una sonrisa la chica.

-eh... esto es totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa del mundo exterior. –dijo Saito mientras se sentaba, los demás estaban naturalmente reacios a una experiencia tan extraña como esa.

-creo que yo no voy a entrar. –dijo Louise.

-o vamos, inténtalo Louise, va a ser divertido.

-pero...

-es completamente seguro, si quieren salir solo tiene que pensar en ello y saldrán. –les dijo la chica.

-como conectan un sueño con estos anillos pregunto Colbert Admirando el anillo que le habían dado.

La chica no supo cómo explicar eso, pero les dijo que era algo técnico muy avanzado y que se tomaban años de estudio para saberlo, eventualmente todos se conectaron, menos Saten, para quien no había alcanzado los anillos.

DENTRO DEL JUEGO.

Una serie de luces psicodélicas bombardearon a Louise en los ojos y pronto tubo una sensación de que su mente se separaba de su cuerpo, era algo extraño, luego se encontró flotando en un espacio vacío, ningún color era posible de verse sin embargo había un montón de luz, su vista fue adaptándose, le empezó a dar un leve dolor de cabeza, hasta que finalmente las cosas tomaron forma frente a ella.

Se encontraba en una plataforma metálica, en los bordes de su visión había barras y símbolos que no entendía, junto a ella en la plataforma había varias personas, sobre sus cabezas levitaban pequeños iconos verdes con los nombres escritos en ellos, y uno de ellos decía Saito.

-¿Saito?

-¿Louise?

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-sus personajes de juego han sido escogidos aleatoriamente. –dijo otra persona una mujer muy hermosa, a un nivel que no parecía real, sobre su cabeza decía Tachikubo. –esos serán sus cuerpos mientras juegan. –dijo la mujer.

Estaban en una ciudad extraña, tenía edificios dorados de formas ovaladas y vehículos voladores yendo de un lado al otro, los demás habitantes de la ciudad no parecían humanos en lo más mínimo, la articulación de sus piernas estaba alrreves, su piel era gris y no tenían bocas.

-esto es muy raro. –dijo Louise.

FUERA DEL JUEGO.

Ya que Saten no había podido entrar estaba en la parte frontal de la tienda revisando los nuevos títulos de juegos para PC, cuando escucho algo viniendo de al lado.

-maldita sea, nos hacen venir con tanta prisa para un trabajo aburrido en el que ni siquiera puedo volar cosas por los aires. –Saten escucho esa queja.

La chica picada por la curiosidad se acercó al lugar donde venía la voz, hay vio a la chica con el suéter de lana y otra más, una mujer de unos 18 años con el cabello largo y castaño y una gabardina crema.

-pero Mugino-san, nos están pagando doble por esto, así que no tiene sentido quejarse.

-¿Qué diablos tendrá la mesa de directores para querer que hagamos esto en específico?

-no tengo idea, debe haber algo de especial en ellos, aunque no parece que tengan nada de especial a primera vista.

-ojala el anti-skill llega pronto ya quiero largarme de aquí.

Saten se dio cuenta de que todo estaba mal, muy mal, tratando de moverse con cuidado y sin hacer ruido se dirigió a donde estaban los demás.

-vamos, despierten, ¿Cómo rayos se quitan estos? –dijo Saten mientras trataba de despertarlos.

-¿Qué se supone que estas intentando? –dijo Mugino, apareciendo detrás de Saten.

Saten se dio la vuelta, sorprendida.

-ustedes los engañaron, están tratando de entregarlos. –le reclamo.

-nosotras solo estamos haciendo el trabajo por el cual nos pagaron, pero si intentas impedirlo eso va contra mis ingresos y lo tomare personal.

-no puedo permitir que arresten a mi primo entiendes. –dijo Saten levantando sus puños.

Pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que fue un error cuando Mugino disparo un rayo de color verde en su dirección, el cual ella difícilmente logro esquivar.

Saten rodo y se ocultó detrás de uno de los sofás, aquel en que estaba durmiendo la chica de jersey rosa.

-no creas que ese movimiento te va servir como escudo de ninguna manera. –dijo Mugino cargando sus rayos otra vez.

Pero antes de que disparara sonó la alarma de los vehículos de antiskill.

-esa es mi señal de salida. –dijo Mugino, desapareciendo los láseres que estaba cargando, tranquilamente camino hacia la chica de Jersey y apretando un botón desconecto la consola.

Unos segundos después la chica despertó. -¿ya nos vamos?

-sí, andando.

Las dos chicas salieron caminando de forma totalmente normal ignorando por completo a Saten.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder? –se preguntó Saten, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. –primero sacar a Saito de acá, lo demás viene después.

Saten pasó al otro lado de la habitación y replico el movimiento que Mugino había hecho.

-eh? ¿Saten, que ocurre?

-¡anti-Skill, tienes que salir de aquí!

-¡tenemos que despertar a los demás!

-¡no hay tiempo, corre!

¡ALTO HAY! ¡LAS MANOS ARRIBA!

La habitación en la que se encontraban tenía dos puertas, por cada una de ellas entraron dos miembros del Anti-Skill cargando armas aturdidoras.

Saten levanto las manos instantáneamente. –sé que no es momento para decir esto Saito onii-san, pero te lo dije.

Saito considero sus posibilidades, no cargaba ninguna arma, así que sus poderes de Gandalf eran simplemente inútiles, si intentaba algo tonto podrían terminar haciéndole daño a Saten o a los demás, así que la única ruta sensata era levantar las manos también, ya encontraría una salida a todo eso.

-me rindo.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

En algún lado del edificio sin ventanas una voz electrónica dijo:

**análisis de procesos neuronales del sujeto listos**

** Análisis de ADN listos**

**comenzando proceso de replicación**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

-¡EXIJO MIS DERECHOS! ¡NO PUEDEN ARRESTARME SIN UNA ORDEN! ¡TENGO DERECHO A UNA LLAMADA! ¡LOS VOY A DENUNCIAR! –gritaba Saten a todo pulmón.

Los anti-Skill habían despertado a los que todavía estaban dentro del juego y luego de quitarles sus varitas, (su informante les había dicho que se trataban de espers desarrollados por un programa ilegal en el exterior de la ciudad y que necesitaban sus varitas como canalizadores de sus poderes al igual que unos pocos espers dentro de la ciudad *Shokuhou, Musuhime*) los habían conducido a una prisión temporal mientras se procesaban los cargos y se procedida a la investigación.

La "prisión" estaba dentro del cuartel general del Anti-Skill y eran dos celdas grandes una frente a la otra, en lugar de barrotes solo había una gran pantalla de un polímero resistente a fuego, balas, congelación y la mayoría de poderes esper menos teletransportación hasta el nivel 3.

Los hombres habían sido puestos en la celda de la derecha y las mujeres en la de la izquierda.

-¡si quieres hacer una llamada hazla, no hay bloqueadores de celular! –grito un miembro de anti-skill sin abrir la puerta.

-valla que esa es una seguridad muy perezosa. –dijo Saten, mientras sacaba su celular.

-este... Saten, de casualidad no tendrás amigos muy poderosos como para rescatarnos. –pregunto Louise, pensado en una ruta de escape.

-¿quieres que meta a mis amigos para salvar tu trasero? ¡No puedo creer que mi primo se casara con alguien tan egoísta como tú! –se enfadó Saten.

-tu plebeya, ¿Cómo te atreves...

-¡ya basta, no empiecen a pelear ustedes dos! –dijo Siesta metiéndose entre ambos.

-como sea, lo que necesitamos es una forma de salir de aquí. –dijo Kirche.

Saten resoplo. –yo voy a salir de un momento a otro, después de todo no tengo realmente relación con ustedes, pero Saito onii-san. –su cara reflejo preocupación.

-si tan solo tuviera una varita. –dijo Louise.

En ese momento Saten se sobresaltó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-sentí que alguien me agarraba el trasero. –dijo Saten indignada.

Unas cuadras más haya una chica de pelo rojo atado en coletas se quejaba. –las cosas que me hacen hacer.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en el bolsillo? –pregunto Montmorency al notar que algo sobresalía del bolsillo trasero de Saten.

-eh. –Saten lo reviso y se vio sujetando una varita. -¿y esto como llego hay en primer lugar?

-¿a quién le importa? Es nuestro boleto de salida.

Louise prácticamente le arrebato la varita de las manos a Saten y empezó a conjurar, al cabo de un par de minutos primero se abrió un portal que conectaba la celda del lado derecho con la del lado izquierdo, los chicos entonces pudieron pasar por esta y reunirse con las chicas.

-¡Waa... ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Magia por supuesto. -dijo Louise, mientras abría un nuevo portal. -¡vámonos, academia de magia siguiente parada! –anuncio Louise.

-¡oigan! ¡A donde van! ¡Que es eso! ¡No me pueden dejar atrás! –dijo Saten mientras instintivamente se metía ella también en el portal.

Aleister, quien lo observa todo desde su fortaleza científica, no pudo más que sonreír al ver como el grupo desaparecía tras el portal, no podía pedir que sus planes hubieran salido de una forma más precisa.

-las condiciones han sido completadas, un nuevo mundo se abre ante nosotros. –dijo con voz tranquila pero jovial. –gracias Hiraga Saito, gracias Louise de la Valiere, le han hecho la mayor contribución a la ciencia, una nueva era de exploración y conquista acaba de comenzar.


End file.
